Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, generally have a top sheet migration speed that allows smooth migration of excreta such as urine into the top sheet, as well as, in order to prevent skin troubles such as mustiness, itching and eruption (irritation), an absorber migration speed such that excreta that have migrated to the top sheet further migrate into the absorber.
These requirements are met by a variety of disclosed top sheets and absorbent articles comprising them.
PTL 1 describes a nonwoven fabric composed mainly of thermoplastic resin fiber having a basis weight of no greater than 30 g/m2. The non-woven fabric comprises fiber bundles with interspersed bonding sections (or point bonding sections), in which the fibers are bonded together by heat, and pores interspersed over the entirety or a portion of the nonwoven fabric which are formed by further separation of the fibers. The bonding sections are interspersed at a density of 6-4/cm2, and the overall bonding area ratio of the bonding sections in the fiber bundles is 10-30%.
PTL 2 describes a surface sheet for an absorbent article, having a heat contracted heat-shrinkable section and a high densified section with minimized heat shrinkage.